Talk:FA
Ask yourself: If you would ask 10 GuildWars players "What does FA mean?", how many would answer "Final Assault"? My personal estimate is: One, maybe two. The others would shrug or make some wild guesses. My point: This isn't a common acronym at all, and the article should be scrapped. --Tetris L 02:18, 26 October 2005 (EST) :Even worse is that it opens up this ridiculous can of worms as each user who abbreviates a quest name in whatever way he likes will add it here. LDD (Last Day Dawns) or TLDD (THE Last Day Dawns) or TS (titan source) vs TS (teamspeak). Big bowl of spaghetti. --Karlos 03:47, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::Agree with both of you. Happy for this page to be blowed up. --209.113.159.61 04:16, 26 October 2005 (EST) *I completely disagree here. FA is VERY common in chatter in Deldrimor War Camp, and I've been flabbergasted as to what it means until I did some research on this website. I'm going to recreate the article - maybe this wasn't common when the article was deleted, but it's very frequently used now. - Jersyko the Insane 03:06, 7 November 2005 (EST) its common, keep it.--Ollj 04:41, 7 November 2005 (EST) Quest Abbreviations Ok, we need to take a decision on quest abbreviations now before this goes in either direction. Should we or should we not allow player "Acronyms" for quests into the slang category? My opinion: No. Very bad idea. Rationale: *Inconsistent: Acronyms defined by users are by definition inconsistent. I have seen DNKP being called DNK only. Which do we put? Both? What about DD (Defend Denravi and Defend Droknar's)? *Confusing: Do we have TS as Titan Source or TeamSpeak or a disambiguation page? *Most importantly, Transient: They are only popular for a short time, then at the next update or chapter two, they will change. *Is it that important? I find no shame in asking in public chat "What's FA?" Knowing fully well I'll get the usual sarcastic "Freakin Animal" and "For America" and also one or two people who will actually respond with what FA is. It's not like we're going to right articles refering to "DNKP" instead of "Defend North Kryta Province" (if we do that's bad). If you look at the Slang & Terminology category, they are all terms we use in the wiki itself. I know all of this is subjective and based mostly on a mentality that's opposed to "shortcuts." Whatever your opinion is, please post it here so we can decide on this and move forward. --Karlos 19:36, 7 November 2005 (EST) :I'll chime in and say that we should not have these in here. Mostly just for the reason that I don't see a need for them. If you can't figure out what FA or DNKP or whatever is on your own, then I probably don't want you in my group as either you haven't reached that point in the game or you're just slow. --Rainith 19:58, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::*Well, why, then, even have this website? Shouldn't good players already know what everything means and where everything is already? Can the elitist garbage, please. Moving on . . . in response to Karlos, "confusion" would not be a problem because disambiguation pages are easy to create, and i believe this addresses "inconsistency" as well. "Transience" is not a problem since we're able to update this site nearly as quickly as the game is updated. Importance . . . well, becuase of players like Mr. Rainith, i imagine new players are slow to ask such questions in public chat. So, yes, it is important. - Jersyko the Insane 01:39, 8 November 2005 (EST) ::*Everyone gets to War Camp the first time once, and will face a chat that goes like this "LFG FA","LFM FA farming", ... even worse, try doing Defend North Kryta or Last Day Dawns, whenever you look for a group, you will have a ton of people fresh out of Pre-Searing ask you what LDD means. Of course, you can ask in game. But the same holds for 99.5% of everything in here. Why have a wiki, if not for answering questions that a lot of people might ask? I am willing to bet 100plat to 1g that more people will come here looking for FA than for Ceremonial Items for Rastin. However, you have a point in saying the Slang&Terminology page is getting to long. Why not create a (Sub)Category for abbrevations only? --Xeeron 01:48, 8 November 2005 (EST) ::::Wow, I've just been (indirectly) called elitist by someone with the moniker Jersyko the Insane. After almost 15 years on the internet, I finally feel that my life is complete. :) ::::My thoughts are simple, if you have a quest called The Final Assault, and you are in Deldrimor War Camp, if you can't figure out what FA is, then I feel sorry for you. If you don't have a quest that FA would be a possible acronym of then don't worry about it, you aren't there yet. ::::As for there people looking up FA more than Ceremonial Items for Rastin, you may be right, but as of right now FA has 34 hits to Ceremonial Items for Rastin has 11 and was created less than 12 hours ago. Also FA is not something actually from the game, it is a user made acronym, whereas all quest items are actually from the game and therefor deserve a spot in the wiki. Next thing you know we'll be putting in articles for BRB, TTFN, pwned, etc... --Rainith 04:13, 8 November 2005 (EST) :::::Well at least 6 out of the 11 views are shared between me and you, but still: I am not saying Rastin's items have no place here, but so does FA. You might very well go on a FA (farming) mission before you have the actual quest. And till you get to actually have FA, you will have spend some hours in war camp and have seen someone say FA some thousand times, so you might very well wounder what FA is. And if there is someone in the game wondering about what something (game related) could be, we should strife to have the answer. --Xeeron 07:13, 8 November 2005 (EST) PS: I do not know what TTFN means. So had that been an actual article, I would be wiser now ... Fort Aspenwood? Don't you think that FA is more often used as Fort Aspenwood? Swift Thief 21:36, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :/agree -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 22:58, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I'll change that --Gimmethegepgun 19:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT)